Flames of Passion
by LucyMoon1992
Summary: I couldn't believe what was happening. The disbelief at our own boldness, our courage. And the looks, the numberless looks on Peter's face: of apprehension, tenderness, apology, embarrassment but mostly, mostly of hunger. R&R Enjoy!
1. Madness

_Hello…so I've never written something like this before, be assured and I am wondering how it is going to be perceived. Hope you like it or at least are interested in it!_

_Chapter One: Madness_

* * *

_This is madness._

Our lips crash together and the thimble isn't soft, it's harsh and desperate and our teeth clash, making my head reel. The thimble is full of angry, unspoken words that we both haven't said but definitely feel.

_Why is this happening?_

He withdraws his lips from mine and almost like it was indistinct, presses his lips against my collarbone and my eyes flutter close as a small moan escapes my lips. He looks up and stares into my eyes again and murmurs my name in a way I have never heard him speak before.

'Wendy.'

Not Mother or Wendy-bird just Wendy. And it sends chills up my spine.

_We both need this._

I cannot believe what we are doing as I barely realise my dress is discarded on the dirty underground floor along with his clothes.

_We both want this._

And then it begins.

A soft moan escaped my lips and I bit down hard on my tongue to stop me from screaming out. These images flashed in my memory;

That first tremendous pang of pain down below.

The slant of sunlight coming through the small openings in the trees.

My heel grazing the cold hardness of his leg.

My hands cupping his elbows.

His face hovering over mine.

His reddish, blonde locks dangling, tickling my lips, my chin.

The terror that someone would discover us.

The disbelief at our own boldness, our courage.

The strange and indescribable pleasure mixed with the pain.

And the looks, the numberless looks on Peter's face: of apprehension, tenderness, apology, embarrassment, but mostly, mostly, of _hunger._

* * *

The next morning I wake to find myself alone in the bed and I shoot up, wrapping the blankets around me as sitting at the table, staring at me is Peter.

He says nothing but his eyes bore into my mine and I cannot keep eye contact with him so I blush furiously and look away.

I honestly don't know what to do. Part of me wants to pretend that whatever happened last night, didn't actually happen at all but another part of me wants to talk about it. About why we did it. I want to know if Peter knows what a grown-up it is to do. Something only husbands and wives do. Something only lovers do.

The birds and the bees' topic is not one of great interest to me but ever since my first bleeding, I have been strangely curious about it. And when I told my mother what had happened, she told me it signifies my becoming of a woman. She sat me down and explained everything to me. And now, I am shocked even more, thinking back. I cannot believe the boldness of our actions, the brashness of our indescribable ways.

I set my mouth into a straight line and tell myself that we must discuss what happened before we never speak of it again. I open my mouth to articulate words but he cuts across me even before I begin.

'Good morning Mother.'

My mouth drops open at his sentence and I look at his face and notice his expression hasn't changed one bit. It remains unreadable. I can barely contain my disbelief as I choke up my reply.

'What did you call me?'

He frowns at me, uncrossing his legs and leaning forward resting his elbows on his thighs.

'Mother. That is what you like the boys and myself to address you as, correct?'

He's mocking me; I can tell the way he drawls his words out. I decide to humour him and nod slowly.

'I suppose so, yes. But Peter,' I swallow thickly as I prepare myself to blurt out the next few words, 'about last night-'

'What of it?' The interruption is as cold as ice and his eyes narrow on mine. I feel like a fish out of water, floundering and unsure of what to do.

'Well I wanted to know why we…I mean don't you realise that it's a very grown-'

Before I realise it, my head and the rest of my body is pushed down on the bed, arms clamped down at either side of my face, Peter Pan growling at me, teeth bared, never looking more furious than he has now.

'Don't.' He mutters through gritted teeth, 'Just _don't.'_

'B-but Peter, why?'

He sneers at me.

'Stop acting like it was all me who did it Wendy. You are just as guilty.' He suddenly lets go of my hands but still stares down at me. 'Why? Why indeed.'

Then he is up, halfway across the room and he stops, lifting my dress of the floor and flinging in it on the bed, looking almost disdainfully at me.

'Get dressed. I assume you don't want the lost boys to see you clothe-less. Not very ladylike is it _Mother?'_

Suddenly I am consumed with rage at his pretentious and sarcastic nature. How dare he act this way towards me? I would very much like to remind him that it was he who instigated the first kiss, not I!

'What is your problem?' I yell at him, sitting upright and I grab at my dress, throwing it over my head and pulling down before jumping out of bed to place my hands on my hips in outrage.

He storms up to me and snarls, teeth gnashing together and I am frightened.

'Problem? _Problem?_ Wendy! You know what we did last night. You know what it means and when people are meant to do it, right?' He suddenly looks very unsure, his hands coming up to hold my shoulders.

I nod slowly, trying to stay as calm as possible. 'I do yes. I didn't know you knew-'

'The chief explained it to me.'

I shut up eyes of a moment, breathing out through my mouth and repeat the motion several times before I find the courage to look at him.

'You will not understand what I'm about to say but try to agree with me. What happened last night was a moment of….passion. It was accidental and not intended. You and I both know only people who do that are…in love.'

He glares and scrunches his nose up in disgust and I feel my heart drop, even though it's also pounding a hundred miles a second.

'So…I propose that we pretend that nothing ever happened and return to the way things were before.'

Peter looked at me wide-eyed as he whispered, 'Can we do that Wendy-bird? Is it possible?'

He looks at me so hopefully that I struggle with my wording.

'It certainly won't be easy and I'm not sure our relationship will ever go back to that of one that I have with the rest of the lost-boys-'

His eyes darken as he cuts across me.

'And why should it?' He demands abruptly, 'I am the father and you are the mother. And so obviously I am more important than them.'

I manage to let a weak smile grace my lips before I continue, 'I do believe if we never talk of it again, it will slowly go from our minds.'

Peter contemplated my words before he nodded.

'I understand. I also agree with your plan.'

He thrusts his hand forward and hesitantly I take it and as soon as I shake it, he let's go and grins.

'Well Mother, I away to find my men! We shall return for supper! Until then!'

And with that, he rises into the air and flies out of site.

I stand there alone in the middle of the underground hide-out unsure of what to do next, knowing that no matter if the memory escapes the mind of Peter Pan, it will permanently be burned onto my brain forever.

* * *

_So this isn't a one-shot! There will be more! But only if you review! You wanna see more, you review! That's the rules! Thanks LucyMoon1992 x _


	2. Looks and Stares

_I told myself I wasn't going to do this but after the huge support you have given this story I decided, why not? You guys give me so much support in all my Peter Pan fics so I decided to give you a little something and make this story longer. It may be a two-shot, it may be more! Well anyway, this one is for you guys! Enjoy!_

_Chapter Two: Looks and Stares_

* * *

I wipe my brow again as I begin to wash the third group of vegetables for this evening's meal. The boys are out looking for meat and usually Peter would accompany them. But not today. Today he sits on the bed, legs crossed, watching me as I prepare dinner. I can literally _feel _his eyes burning a hole in my back and I feel flushed and uneasy. I don't say anything; I don't have to. I know _exactly_ what this is about.

I knew, of course, after what had happened that this was going to be difficult, but when he immediately acted like everything was fine, I began to think that maybe things would work out. Well, it has been five days and he has done _nothing_ but watch me like a hawk.

I drop the vegetables on the counter-top and face him. He doesn't look away; he knows that I know he has been watching me. I really don't understand what's going on with him lately.

"Peter." I breathe his name out slowly and it brings back a memory that I really not wish to think of right now. Unfortunately he seems to think the _exact_ same thing.

His eyes narrow and darken and he slowly uncrosses his legs and stands up. _Oh no…_

"Is there something you wanted, Wendy?"

There it is again- calling me Wendy, not mother, not Wendy-lady, just_ Wendy_. My heart begins to beat faster. He's walking extremely slowly towards me and I press my hands against the counter-top behind me to steady myself.

"You really should go outside and get the boys. Dinner is nearly ready and I need the meat."

He cocks his head to one side, as if analysing me. He deliberately puts one foot in front of the other at a measured pace and folds his arms over his chest.

"You and I both know they won't be back for a long time."

There's a double meaning in what he's saying and he _knows_ it. I watch as his lips curve upwards and a slow, seductive smile creeps onto his face. My hands are slick with sweat and they slid off the counter-top.

"Peter," I begin, trying to make my voice sound stern but it comes out in an almost moan, "Stop this. I thought we agree-"

He's finally right in front of me and he grabs my wrists quickly and presses against me. I scowl at him and I can hear my heart pounding in my ears.

"We agreed that we wouldn't talk of it." His eyes flash with that same emotion as before and they bore into mine, "You know that I didn't come over here to talk."

_Oh my God…If I don't stop this now…_

"Peter," I say more forcefully, "I've already told you; it's a very adult thing to do and I honestly think that-"

"Lie to me and say you don't want me."

His sentence completely throws me and he takes this chance to wrap an arm around my waist and pull me to him. I am speechless and he nods.

"Just as I thought."

And without another word, he dips his head and swiftly presses his lips to mine.

* * *

_Ok, so it was short but you can clearly see that Peter has become obsessed with the whole incident and is out to get Wendy and have her completely. It's a compelling storyline, I do admit (: Anyway, hope you liked! LucyMoon1992 x_


	3. Knowing

_Hi peeps! Glad to see me? Ha-ha, I should hope so! I'm going to a house party tonight for my friend Josh's birthday so I thought I'll update before I have to start getting ready. Don't worry; I plan to update both 'Emotions at Play' and '20 Things I hate About You'. Anyway, enjoy this new chapter!_

_Thank-you so much to everyone who's reviewed, without you, I wouldn't have the inspiration to carry this story on._

_Chapter Three: Knowing_

* * *

The silence around the table is extremely uncomfortable. I keep my eyes on my plate and push the forgotten vegetables around with my fork. _Just keep your head down until everyone is finished. Then quickly start tidying. She won't suspect a thing._

"Mother?"

Tootles voice interrupts my thoughts and I raise my eyes to look at him. The Lost Boys and my brothers are looking at me expectantly.

"We have finished. May we go out and play now?"

I sigh. _Great. They're all leaving. _

I urgently try and think of some way I can keep them indoors but to no avail. I run a weary hand through my brown locks and nod. They cheer and scramble off their seats, running towards the exit and in a matter of moments, the hideout is deserted.

Well, mostly.

I jump up from me seat and began tidying the table. Just as I begin to wipe down the surface, a hand reaches out and grabs hold of my wrist, squeezing tightly. I wince.

"Wendy, I should think that a_ lady_ such as yourself would know that it's improper to start cleaning a table when someone is still eating. Have some consideration for your friend."

I try to stop from glaring at Peter as his eyes flicker between me and the only other person at the table. I shift my gaze uneasily to my best friend.

"Lucy? Do you mind?"

She glances up at me, a carrot dangling from her fork. She studies me, and then looks at Peter. Her brow furrows and she places her fork on her plate.

"No, it's fine, Wendy, I was just finishing."

She smiles at me, a slight look of bemusement on her face, and stands up.

"Do you want me to help?"

Before I can utter a word, Peter answers.

"Lucy, if you don't mind, I think I'll help Wendy tonight. Why don't you go find the boys? Get a game of treasure hunt underway? Wendy and I will join you when we've everything finished here."

My eyes widen and a shoot a frantic glance at Lucy. She frowns at my expression, but she can tell that I clearly think this idea of his is not good. She turns to Peter.

"Actually, Peter, I think it's better if I help Wendy. I've noticed you spend way more time in here than usual. Go outside! Play with the boys! After all, aren't you constantly saying that you just want to be a boy and have fun?"

Lucy raises her eyebrows at Peter and he glowers at her intensely. She can tell that he isn't best pleased but Lucy doesn't back down. She places one hand on her hip and points the other one in the direction of the exit.

"_Out_."

He slowly rises from his chair, mentally shooting daggers at Lucy, to which she smiles pleasantly back at him. He suddenly turns his eyes to mine and smirks.

_Oh no._

Before I can stop him, he slings an arm around my waist and pulls my close to him.

"Peter, wai-"

My protests are drowned by his lips crashing down on mine. I try not to but I melt into the kiss and completely forget where I am and who I'm with. I feel his hand caress my back and suddenly, in the pit of my stomach, desire begins to wake and turn its lustful head.

Suddenly, his warmth is gone and he's halfway across the room, a look of triumph adorning his handsome countenance. My face turns deep red from Lucy's expression; _absolutely flabbergasted_ would be the best way to describe it.

Peter bows low as he keeps his eyes fixed on mine. The usual green in his eyes is darker than usual. _Well, at least he wants me too. Shame he decided to be such an ass and do that in front of Lucy._

"Have a _lovely_ evening, Ladies."

And with one last hungering look in my direction, he flies out of the hideout.

Silence covers the underground home and neither Lucy or I can speak. Finally, Lucy blinks once or twice and then narrows her eyes on me.

Striding up to me, she stands directly in front of me and places her hands on my shoulders.

"I think _now_ would be a perfect time for you to tell me just what the hell is going on."

I look at her desperately. "It's a long story."

She raises her eyebrows and sits down on one of the chairs. Looking up at me innocently, she indicates to the chair beside her.

"I've got time."

I uneasily take the seat beside her and begin to wring my fingers.

"Well, here's how it is…"

* * *

_CLIFFHANGER! I know, I'm extremely cruel, mwahahaaha! If you're wondering who Lucy is, she's my OC and Wendy's best friend. She in all my Peter Pan stories so if you want to know more about her, read my other works! Anyway, hope you liked, my lovelies! Thanks for reading. Cheers, LucyMoon1992 x_


	4. Dangerous

_Hello all! I hope you've been well, I've been so busy but I hope when you checked your emails and saw this story was updated that you jumped for joy! As for me it's 02.54am in the UK right now and I can't sleep so I decided to give you lovely people want you have been wishing for! Enjoy._

_I can't begin to express my gratitude to all of you who have reviewed, you are all amazing so thank-you so much._

_Chapter Four: Dangerous_

* * *

She doesn't say anything for a couple of minutes. You would think I'd be dying to know what she's thinking but actually the more she doesn't talk, the better. I'm scared to know what she thinks of me. I feel cheap and dirty and by the look on my best friend's face, she's thinking near enough the same thing.

"Well," Lucy finally says, leaning back in her chair and gives me a cold, calculating look, "This is not good."

"Tell me something I don't know." I mutter, bringing my eyes to the floor. "I didn't mean for this to happen, it just did…and then completely spiralled out of control."

"There's no use in me telling you that what you're doing is wrong and just plain stupid," Lucy begins, "But I can help you get to the bottom of this. Now, you're sure that Peter understands what he's doing?"

I look at Lucy in slight disbelief. "You are joking, right? Did you _not_ see that testosterone-filled bravado act just there? You take one look at the way he's been acting for the last couple of weeks and you tell me what you honestly think."

Lucy chuckles darkly. "You don't _want_ to know what I'm thinking, Wendy."

I frown at her. "Yes, I do. I need all the advice I can get."

She studies me for a moment before dropping her arms to her thighs and resting her head in the palms. She motions for me to come closer and even though there is no one else in the hideout, I scuttle over.

"You do realise that he's becoming obsessed, right? He understands what he's doing, sure, but as for the emotions that come along with it?" She moves away and raises one eyebrow, "This is Peter Pan we are talking about here. Mr-I-don't-believe-in-feelings. He doesn't understand what's going on inside of him. He knows he wants you. But soon, sure enough, as this gets worse and worse, his want will become a _need_."

My mouth pops open and I can't help but gape at Lucy. She's right, of course. I couldn't deny that. But then, what were we going to do?

"Oh crap." I mumble, rubbing my temples slowly and I stand up. "I can't deal with this."

Lucy glares at me and grabs my hand, bringing to back down to my seat. "Yeah? Well, tough, Wendy. You made your bed, you are going to lie in it."

"Oh, the irony of what you just said." I glance at her helplessly and when I see that she's trying to stop herself from laughing at my comment, I grin at her. She bursts into peals of laughter.

"Stop making me smile when I'm angry at you." She snorts, stifling her giggles.

Before we can say one more word, John comes striding into the hide-out, Princess Tigerlily in tow. While John looks simply bemused, Tigerlily looks furious. I gulp.

"The Princess wants to talk to Wendy." He looks as confused as we do. She whispers something to him and he shifts his gaze to Lucy. "_Alone_."

_Uh oh._

Lucy frowns at the pair but says nothing. She turns to me and gives me a we'll-talk-later look and I nod. She runs over, give Tigerlily a slight curtsy and grabs John's hand.

"Come on, John, let's go. I actually need your help. You wouldn't by any chance know where Peter is, do you?"

My eyes widen but before I can say anything, both Lucy and John are gone.

I cast my eyes around the hide-out for a moment, before bringing them back to Tigerlily. I try not to wince at the furiousness of her gaze. What could I have done now? I hadn't been out of the hide-out for three days!

I pull a chair out from the table and rush over to the kitchen.

"Please Princess, make yourself at home. Would you like something to drink? Or eat?" _Good, Wendy, good. Keep her busy. I don't know why but I have a feeling she is actually restraining herself from hitting me. Sure, we have never had any sort of relationship but I never thought she disliked me._

"I did not come here for idle chatter. I am here on behalf of my tribe."

I turn slowly on my heel to face her. I press myself against the counter-tops and look at her uneasily.

"Oh, of course. Tell me whatever it is you have to say."

She gives me a cold, icy glower before she speaks. "You may or may not have noticed but the days have been getting shorter, the nights darker and colder." I sigh and stifle a groan of annoyance. I can already see where this is going. "As you are aware, the weather and the state of this island depend on the mood and emotions of the boy who does not grow up- Pan."

I bit my lip and chance myself to look at her. The look on her face says it all. _Oh God, she knows._

"Up until now, everything has been perfectly normal. However, recently, he has been different. I do not know how to describe it but he has clearly changed, an obvious observation because of the weather."

She strides over to me and gives me such a piercing gaze, that I cannot look away.

"Listen good, Wendy-bird and listen well because we are only going to say this once." She pauses before growling at the words, "Stay away from Pan. You _know_ what we mean by that."

I can feel my eyes go wide as saucers as I simply nod feverishly and pray that she leaves so I can break-down in peace. _I honestly cannot be dealing with this right now…_

Giving me one last, fleeting look, she bows and departs from the hide-out. Before I can fall to my knees, I hear words being exchanged by her and…no. Please, no, not _now_.

I bury my head in my hands so I feel him before I see him.

I slowly look up and he has one arm wrapped around me, his features cloudy and livid.

"What did she say to you?" He snaps, looking towards the exit. I can tell he's deliberating whether or not to go after her.

"No, Peter, don't. It's fine, she just wanted to talk about a few things." He stills looks undecided so I take his face in my left hand and bring his attention to me. "Honestly, it's okay, I'm just a little stressed."

And it's _that_ right there that does it for me. That look. That one, blistering, _heart-breaking_ look. He simply smiles at me and can't stop it. I can't stop from admitting to myself that I have fallen in love.

He catches my lips in a quick but searing kiss and in my head I envision a white flag. _I surrender, Peter Pan. I'm all yours._

"Let's see if I can _personally_ relive some of that stress." His eyes burn bright and without a second thought, he brings his lips swiftly down onto mine.

* * *

_Tut-tut Miss Darling, you've finally just given in! Hope you liked, please tell me what you thought! Your comments make me a better writer. Thanks, LucyMoon1992 x_


End file.
